villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Queen Misery
What The Hell? uhm, you deleted your userpage and talkpage for the second time *and* erased another storyarc on userbattles.. which brings me to a rather frank but needed question: what the hell? ..why? Inferno Pendragon 00:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Misery, listen, if this has something to do with anything I said, I'm quite sure you misunderstood. I am NOT trying to outdo you with my edit count, I'm just trying to be as much as a help to the wiki as I can. And I was NOT bored at the userbattle, in fact, I was still wondering where you'd take it. I didn't mean to offend you in any way, and I am sorry if I did. Amnestyyy 08:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree I don't understand, you were a very valuable member of this wiki's crew and I must admit that I'm a bit puzzled that you erased your account without notice after the spendid work you've don by erasing the "Antagonist" category that had slipped way out of control and having launched an interresting subject on the difference between "Jerks" and Villains." Is it due to the one who anonymousky asked to stop deleting the "Antagonist" ? Anyway if its your choice then so be it. I must confess that I will regret you. Balthus Dire 00:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) people, Misery is going through a kind of rough period of time in RL so she's kind of "up" and "down" lately - I think we've all been guilty of doing and saying some crazy things (myself included) so I think we should wait and see what happens, with luck she'll come back like the rest of us but in the end its her choice.. Little-Red 00:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates I thought I would supply you with a List Of Templates since you're an admin and thus will be using them fairly often (providing you return - which I hope you will consider), hope this is helpful to you and others.. Inferno Pendragon 03:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you delete a page that needs to be deleted? How do you delete pages? There's this page called Garurumon (Data Squad) that should be deleted. Why? because, I changed the title into BlackGarurumon. User:Venage237 Thanks your sweet but really that's what friends do, they look out for each other - as for the UserBattles don't worry.. you don't screw storylines over nearly as much as some have in the past (from what I can read in the lengthy UserBattles of old).. and yes the Hatter is going to be scary - I don't think people know how powerful he is yet.. which might be a problem as this is probably one of the most powerful beings we've created (I should credit you as co-creator or something.. though I suppose we both owe credit to Lewis Caroll if anything for the inspiration) Little-Red 03:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hola. Ciao. Hello. Secret here. Perhaps some time leave me a description of why Venage should NOT get adminship. (I partially know but I wasn't around much at the time.) "Secrets must be kept." 02:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ... Okay, fine, you've made your point. Obviously, I've done something to piss you of. I hoped my explanation and apologies would make things OK again, but it seems it hasn't. Do you think it is (at least) possible to communicate politely with eachtoher when necessary? If not, I'll just stop contacting you. Amnestyyy 22:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ now you are the one jumping to conclusions, I deleted the post because you already posted the same thing on Inferno Pendragon's talkpage and gave your case - I don't want to be part of this obviously volatile debate further than I have to be.. the category is gone: that's just the way it is.. the more we argue over it the more certain people (such as Inferno) are going to cause problems (remember the whole userbattle argument?) Queen Misery 22:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) don't act is if I'm the only one who causes problems Misery, you haven't had the best track record either Inferno Pendragon 22:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) We all cause problems, and we all make mistakes, myself included (obviously). Let's not argue about that one, it won't make anyone better. Amnestyyy 22:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) you know what has broken this community, in my view? excessive competition - people have been trying to outdo one another as a kind of sport in the past and climb the ladders of "success": this is the result.. bitchiness (yes I'm including Inferno even though he's not female (to my knowledge) - guys can be as bad).. take a step back and look at the bigger picture for a moment: it's not about you, it's about the community.. no "I in Team" and all that stuff.. Misery, you need to calm down at times and think on things (people remember negatives more than the good, which can go against you in the long run(: Inferno, you need to be a little less forceful about things (you can't always be right): Amnestyyy, you need to just accept some people are hard to please, no matter what you do.. as for me, I have to stop commenting on things that don't concern me.. (though you are my friends so it does concern me) Little-Red 22:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Red, I think that was what I needed. I've indeed been trying to hard to please everyone at the same time, which is quite impossible. We just need to work together... Our community has grown excessively during the past few months, and that was only because we worked together. Amnestyyy 22:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Villains RPG Wiki I have an idea for a wiki based around our User Battles - although it will require our resident role-players' approval in order to exist (obviously).. if you'd like to read about it visit my blog: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Inferno_Pendragon/Villains_RPG_Wiki thanks in advance - Inferno Pendragon 06:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I've been writing and directing a movie for a school project, and it involves a cult where each member is based off of the seven deadly sins... Just thought it was interesting that we seemed to have similar ideas, after seeing the more recent posts in your story. The Arbiter 04:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I love your idea for a large crossover... but I was also planning out a "Part 2" to that particular battle, which would involve Gehenna (http://villainsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Gehenna)... Still, a crossover is entirely possible! You have any suggestions when other such characters can get involved? The Arbiter 18:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC)